The Devil Fighter
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: A young boy is resurrected after he sacrifice his life to protect a friend. He don't wield the power of the Sacred Gear, but he has the potential of being the fighter with full determination to face powerful enemies and protect the people he loves, Can he overcome the obstacles without the power of Sacred Gear? Find out on his new adventure as The Devil Fighter. OC x Harem. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Hi fellas, here's a new fanfic that I can't even help but write this once it for all, a crossover between Highschool DxD and King of Fighters. King of Fighters is my favorite fighting videogame since my childhood, I remember playing with the arcade machine, even I got King of Fighters XIII for Xbox 360, and I hope there's gonna be a new sequel. I like the characters, but my favorites are Terry Bogard, Joe Higashi, Andy Bogard, Kula Diamond and Mai Shiranui (Maybe Kim as well)._

_Anyways, since I was playing my favorite game, I thought it would be a good idea making a crossover of HDxD and KOF._

_My OC will replace Issei as the protagonist; Personally, I hate Issei, I know he's a good guy and with good heart, but I can't stand him for his stupidity, he's pervert and when he talks about groping boobs or his dream to be a Harem King, makes me want to kick him in his balls. I hate that the protagonists are being perverts._

_But I'm sure you will like my character, just wait and see in this chapter._

_I don't own Highschool DxD or King of Fighters._

_Enjoy it._

* * *

**The Devil Fighter.**

**(Opening Theme: Hero's Come Back - Nobodyknows)**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Priestess of Thunder.**

It was morning at Kuoh Academy, a high school located in Japan. The place is incredibly huge and surrounded by a lot of vegetation. The wide school buildings were made of bricks and the architecture was reminiscent of European buildings from the Renaissance period.

Rumors said this school used to be only for girls before it changed into a co-ed school. Regardless most of the populations of students are still female.

At the front gate stands a 17-year-old boy with black, medium hair tied in a short ponytail. He is wearing the school uniform: a black blazer with white accents that opened up as the buttons were undone. Underneath his uniform is a light blue T-shirt, black pants, and black Nike sneakers. Wrapping around his head is a black cap with a white logo of an American Baseball team, the New York Yankees.

He looks at the entrance of the huge high school for but a moment, then takes a deep breath, getting ready for his first day at Kuoh Academy.

He enters at the gates. During his walk he admires the panoramic view of the academy. Some students were going directly to their respective classes while others were chattering to each other about several topics, mostly related to the academy: classes, homework, and everything in between.

The students eyes follow the guy with the black cap, probably because he's new, but some others were thinking he's a foreigner because he doesn't look Japanese. Some of the girls were trying to take a look at his face, but only they could see is the lower part of his face because it's hidden underneath his hat.

* * *

The new student walks through the hallways in search of the number to his classroom. He had just finished speaking with the director about his stay at school. After finding the door with the correct number on it he knocks exactly three times.

"Come in." A voice says from behind the door.

He opens the door and walks in. The entire class watches him with surprise in their eyes. It may have something to do with the fact that he's new to Kuoh Academy, or maybe because he wasn't Japanese.

"Ah, you're here," The teacher turns to the students. "Alright class, today we have a new student who will be joining us this year." He looks at the new student. "Would you introduce yourself to everyone?"

The foreigner turns to face his new classmates. He raises his cap, revealing brown eyes and the rest of his younger face.

"Hi there! I'm Elliot Davidson, but you can call me E or Elliot, it's nice to meet you all. I just came here from the US when I for a foreign exchange program because I was interested in your country. I like sports and video games, but I like having friends. I hope we could get know each other." he greets in friendly manner, finishing with his toothy grin.

There was silence for two seconds before, unexpectedly―for Elliot and the other guys at least―the girls get excited and start yelling.

"Oh my God, he is so handsome!"

"His hat makes him look so cool!"

"He's as cute as Yuuto-senpai!"

A drop of sweat appears in Elliot's temple. He was glad to receive such a warm...reception, but wonders if the girls were overreacting. The guys said nothing, but judging by the expression on their faces it was clear they were not happy with the reaction Elliot received from the girls.

The teacher calms the girls down by saying, "Alright quiet down please, we are still in the class. Davidson-san, you can take that seat right in the middle." He points towards an empty seat.

Elliot sits down and soon begins his first class along with his new classmates.

* * *

When recess hit Elliot left the building to enjoy the break outside for a while. He walks down the small pathway, looking for a nice spot to eat his lunch. He breathes in the clean wind around the academy and observes the calm environment and easy going atmosphere...at least until he hears squealing behind him.

He turns around to see the increasing crowd yelling in excitement. Elliot stands there, wondering what was all about until the crowd parts a little to reveal two beautiful girls.

One of them is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She seems a bit serious judging by her expression, as seems she's busy with some business, apparently from the high school. Anyways, the rest of the students didn't lose attention on her and her companion.

The other is just as buxom as the red head. She appears to be around the same age as her as well, with violet eyes and very long black hair that reaches all the way down to her legs, with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. It is tied with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She walks with a confident smile and a cheerful expression.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, they wear white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, brown shoes and black high-knee socks.

They were walking towards Elliot, who is so busy gawking at them that he didn't even notice when they were coming his way until they stopped right in beside him.

The red head turns suddenly to look at him, trying to see his face. Having a pretty girl stare at him made the young man's cheeks heating up, which was just barely visible because of the hat covering his face.

"U-Um, h-hi," Elliot stutters. "I... I'm Elliot. I-it's nice to meet you." He gives the beauty a nervous smile. Talking to girls has always been difficult for him. It was even worse because both these girls were obviously popular, and even more obviously beautiful. That's double the trouble as far as he's concerned.

The red-haired woman does not say anything. She just stares at him for two seconds, like he was some kind of puzzle, then continues walking down her designated path. The ravenette looks beguiled, perhaps wondering if her friend knew about this boy, but she eventually just follows the red head's lead.

The young man with the black cap just stands there, watching the two beauties walk away. It was only after the two disappear that he realizes the other students are staring at him. The boys glare at him with jealousy and outrage, meanwhile the girls look like they're seething about something, though just what that something might be is beyond Elliot.

Well, that was unexpected, he muses to himself. He did not understand why those two looked at him like that. Was there something on his face? And why had the red head not said anything? Elliot shakes his head, dispelling those thoughts for now and continuing on his way. He wanted to grab a bite to eat before his next class.

* * *

It took a while, but Elliot eventually found a place close to the old school building where he could relax. Currently, he can be found sitting under a tree, eating a turkey club sandwich. A can of soda was also sitting next to him. As he watches the sky, his thoughts returned to the crimson-haired girl; he was still wondering why she had been staring at the girls of the academy hadn't enough words for him, but he could get some information about the girl.

He had tried digging up some information about the girl. It had been hard; the boy's didn't seem to want to talk to him and when he tried speaking with one of the girls they would just blush and squeal. Still, he had managed to discover a little bit about the two girls who had silently confronted him.

The one with the crimson hair is called Rias Gremory. She's considered by many to be the school's number-one beauty, as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies and President of the Occult Research Club. Some rumors claimed she had come from Europe, and the reason why she's so popular due for her amazing figure and scarlet hair.

The girl with black hair who had been with Rias is Akeno Himejima. Like Rias she is also one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. There are not as many rumors about her, but she's popular with the boys for the same reasons Rias is.

This is not the first time Elliot had met such beautiful women, but some reason his mind was incapable of doing anything other than thinking about their beauty; the color of their eyes, their hair, and their figures. Those two have it all. It's difficult to imagine there being many other women with the same beauty as the Two Great Ladies.

As Elliot is finishing his lunch, the window to the old school building opens.

He looks up to see who it is and nearly gapes in surprise. It's Rias Gremory; she she's looking around at the school grounds, breathing the fresh air of spring. Then, as if she can feel his gaze on her, she turns her head and looks at Elliot.

Elliot freezes like a dear staring down the barrel end of a shotgun. His eyes never leave hers as he stares at her in surprise. Yet even in his shocked state, he wonders why she is staring at him so intently, just like last time.

He snaps out of his stupor when hears the school bell rings. That means lunch break is over. He quickly devours the his turkey sandwich in one bite, almost choking on it as he does, then stands up and runs to his class.

* * *

Rias watches the new student run off until he disappears into the new school building.

She steps away from the window, walks over to the Victorian-style couch and sits down with her legs crossed.

"I brought you some tea, Buchou." Akeno says, holding a tray with a tea cup and a teapot.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias grabs her tea cup and takes a sip.

"Is something wrong? You been very quiet since we got here." Akeno asks. She sets the tray on the coffee table and moves to stand behind Rias.

"Do you remember that boy with the cap we saw earlier?"

Akeno nods.

"Do you know who is he?"

Akeno puts a finger to her chin. "Only a little, his name's Elliot Davidson; he's a transfer student from the US, and this is his first day at Kuouh Academy. Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Did you feel something when he was near to us? Something strange? Off maybe?" Rias asks as she looks up at her friend.

Akeno thinks hard before replying, "Now that you mention it... I did feel something strange about his presence. Wait... Do you mean..." She looks at Rias in surprise.

"Yes. He's got a power inside of him, but I don't think his power is what I imagined." She leaves her tea cup on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asks.

"I mean he has power, but I don't know what it is. There wasn't any sign of him having a Sacred Gear, but I could sense some kind energy coming from him that was not something a simple human should have. There's something more about him..." Rias puts her hand on her chin and looks thoughtful.

"Ara~ What do you think we should do with him, Buchou?" Akeno inquires.

"I think we should keep an eye on him. I'm not sure if he's a threat for us or friendly. We must know more about him or at least what kind of power has, and then we'll decide what to do," Rias replies.

"I don't think he's going to be much of a threat. He acted very politely when you were staring at him," She giggled "And that blush of his was just too adorable!"

Rias smiled, "Maybe you're right, but I would rather be sure of his allegiances before making any moves. We have to make sure he's not involved with any of other factions." She stands up from the couch. "I'll leave you in charge of this matter, Akeno. If something bad happens we'll be there, just be careful."

Akeno nods and bows, "Hai, Buchou."

* * *

Elliot's shoes make a light 'tapping' noise as he walks down the street. He was on his way home; class had finished for the day. Slowly dipping below the horizon is the sun; darkness would soon be upon them, night was approaching.

Elliot soon came to a park. Situated next to him is a large fountain from which water sprung forth to create a beautiful display of colors as light refracted off the droplets.

He was about to continue on his way when a voice speaks.

"Hey you!" Elliot turns around. Standing before him are three male students. Judging by their uniforms they went to the same school as him. They didn't look very happy for some reason.

"Hi guys. Anything you need from me?" Elliot asks.

"You bet we do! We don't like how you're getting all the attention from babes like Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai! If you think you can be like that prince then you've got another thing coming!" The student growled out, his hands clenched into fists.

Elliot holds up his hands and smiles nervously. "Hey, hey, chill out man! I was just trying to be nice with them! I didn't even know those girls were so popular." He replied, trying to reason the angry fans.

"We don't like that a Gaijin like you thinks they can take our idols away from us!" One of the men cracks his knuckles, his friends doing the same.

"Hey, let's calm down now. I don't want any kind of trouble," Elliot said. "We can talk about this without violence, can't we?"

"Shut the hell up, Gaijin!" The boy in the center charges at Elliot, his fist cranked back near his head, "I'll show you what happens when you try to flirt with our idols! Take this!"

As the fist launches forward, Elliot sighs, then raises a hand. The fist, which had been soaring at him was stopped, caught by the raised hand.

Elliot quickly drops his school bag before grabbing the other boy's arm and throwing the other high school student through the air. The student soars through the air for several feet, then lands on the ground with a harsh thud.

As the student Elliot shoulder tossed groans in pain, one of the other guys attacks. The kid tries attacking Elliot with everything he has, but the young man in the cap is more than capable of dodging the attacks with ease. Getting sick of dodging, Elliot spins around until he's behind the boy and strikes him in the back of the neck with an elbow.

The last one growls in anger. He takes a step forward to attack, but before he can make another move Elliot drops to the ground. His leg sweeps out, knocking the other boy off balance. The cap wearing young man stands back up, then puts his foot on the other boy's neck hard enough to immobilize him, but not enough to truly hurt him.

While Elliot keeps the other boy down with his foot, the other two stand up and glare at him with hatred in their eyes.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you guys, but if you don't leave me alone right now, you're going to end up getting a beat down." Elliot looks at the duo with a face that was colder than ice as he moves his foot away from student's neck. They all growl at him; it was clear they still want to teach him a lesson. But after showing how well he could handle himself, they seemed to realize fighting him was not an option.

"This isn't over yet, Gaijin!" they scream while running away and leaving Elliot alone in the park.

Elliot watches the kids leave and sighs. He felt for them, he really did. They seem to really look up to those two idols. But they were exaggerating if they thought he was taking their attention. It wasn't like he did any of that on purpose.

Just as Elliot turns around to leave, another presence enters his senses.

He looks around for a moment before turning to face the bushes.

"Who's there?" He shouts, taking a fighting stance, "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

"Ara ara~ You caught me." The voice that comes to him is soft, definitely female. Elliot squints his eyes as a silhouette comes out from behind the bushes.

His eyes widen. Letting his guard down, his arms drop to his sides and his body slumps. Even with the little bit of sunlight left, he can still recognize the figure before him; that long black hair and violet eyes was unmistakable.

"A-Akeno-senpai?!" He exclaims, stuttering in surprise. Akeno giggles.

"I'm surprised you knew I was hiding. I hope I wasn't disrupting anything important."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Elliot laughs sheepishly. "N-No, it's okay, don't worry about it! Sorry I was so rude; I didn't know it was you."

Butterflies begin to well up inside of Elliot's stomach when Akeno walks towards him. It doesn't help that her arms were crossed, making her breast jiggle and bounce with each step.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Oh, not much. I was just walking home from school when I heard a commotion over here." Akeno lies. She's actually following him because Rias wants to learn about his "power."

He nods, his face gaining realization. "Oh, I see." Then he blinks. "I don't think we were formally introduced, were we? I'm Elliot Davidson, but you can call me Elliot." He bowed. "Nice to meet you, Akeno-senpai."

She bows as well, and Elliot can't help but notice the interesting things the act does to her chest. "Nice to meet you as well, Elliot-kun."

"Sorry if this is a little out of the blue, but are you one of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies that everyone keeps talking about?"

"I am."

"I saw you on the recess with Rias-senpai." Elliot remembers.

"I remember." Akeno looks slyly at him, "You were trying to be nice to Buchou." She covers her mouth with her arm and giggles demurely, "You looked so cute, blushing like that while trying to be a gentlemen."

Elliot gulps before looking away away with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "Don't mock me! I was just trying to be a gentleman because I was always told it's important to be a gentlemen around girls!"

"Ufufufu, you're blushing again. How cute," Akeno teases.

Elliot tries to ignore her. He doesn't succeed.

"Would you mind if I asked where you learned to defend yourself?" Akeno lets her curiosity get the best of her.

Elliot grinned for the question. "I'm glad you asked me that! You see..." He puffed out from his chest and pointed himself with his thumb "I'm a fighter! I've been studying martial arts for years and am always looking to challenge those who are skilled in combat in order to test my mettle!"

Akeno covers her mouth with her hand and giggles, "Ara, ara, Really?"

"Really!" He exclaims.

"Then how about proving to me that you're really a fighter?"

"Eh?" Elliot scratches the back of his head, his face a mask of confusion. "I'm...not sure how I'm supposed to prove myself to you. What do you want me to do, Akeno-senpai?"

Akeno could scarcely contain her smile. While she doesn't know much about this "fighter" business that Elliot just spouted, she did know that this was the perfect opportunity to find out about the "power" that Rias spoke of.

"Why don't we have a little sparring match between the two of us?" She suggests with her eyes closed and a placid smile on her face.

Elliot blinks several times, as if he hadn't quite heard her. One moment passes, then two. Finally, he begins gaping at the girl.

"I'm sorry but...you must be joking, right?" He looks incredibly nervous. "I mean, no offense, but I don't think you couldn't stand a chance against me, and I don't really want to hurt you or..."

A lightning bold whizzing past his shoulder leaves him speechless. He looks at where the bolt struck a tree, utterly destroying it, then back at Akeno to see lightning coruscating from her left hand.

"See? You don't have to worry about hurting me," despite Akeno's giggle sound absolutely heavenly, there is something about it that just freaks Elliot out. Maybe it had something to do with the lightning that was surrounding her like some kind of barrier. Then again, maybe it just had to do with that strange blush on her cheeks and the way she looks like she's devouring him with her eyes. He did not like that look at all.

Despite just witnessing someone shoot LIGHTNING OUT OF THEIR HAND Elliot does not look frightened. Indeed, rather than a fearful expression, the young man with the cap was wearing an ear-splitting grin. "I won't to ask where you got that power." He takes a fighting stance "But I accept your challenge!"

**Akeno vs Elliot... Begin!**

**(God Hand OST - Rainy Rose)**

Akeno attacks first by casting a lightning spell that shoots out from her left hand. It streaks towards Elliot, who rolls along the ground, dodging the attack before he charges at Akeno.

The school idol forms two balls of lightning in her hands and launches them at him. Elliot manages to dodge one of the crackling, blue spheres, but the was simply too fast. He skids to a stop and crosses his arms to form an 'X' pattern and brace for impact.

The attack hits Elliot dead on, sending him backward and sliding across the ground. He grunts before he standing up, wincing; that attack had hurt a little, but it mostly just gave him a mild shock.

He raises his fist above his head and prepares one of his own techniques.

"**POWER WAVE!**" He punches the ground, launching a crescent beam of blue energy, which travels along the ground, racing towards Akeno.

Akeno summons a strange red symbol in front of her, which blocks the blue energy. With both her hands tied, Elliot seizes the moment and charges in to make this a close combat battle.

When he finally reaches her he jumps into the air and throws a roundhouse kick, his foot wreathed in blue flames.

"**BURN FOOT!**"

Akeno summons the symbol again, but when Elliot's foot hits it, the shield shatters like so much glass. As she staggers backwards, Elliot throws another kick, this time hitting the raven-haired beauty in her abdomen.

"GAH!" Akeno is thrown backwards for several feet before hitting the ground.

Elliot stares at Akeno as she knelt before him on her hands and knees, shaking. For a moment, he worries that his attack may have hurt her. It was only after a few seconds that he realizes the girl is shaking with laughter, not pain.

"Ufufufu..."

Yeah, that laugh. It's all kinds of creepy.

Akeno raises her head to show half-lidded eyes and a smile on her face that makes Elliot want to run away screaming. The only reason he doesn't is because he's in a fight.

"Amazing. No man has dared to hit me like that." She giggles again. Elliot shudders. "It seems you don't mind hurting a women so long as you're in a battle. Ufufufu..."

'_What the hell is wrong with this girl?! Is she some kind of masochist?!_' He wonders in disbelief as Akeno stands up.

"Now it's my turn, and this time I won't be be holding back." she giggles rather sinisterly.

She summons the symbol from above. It was large and yellow. Elliot looks up before he see the symbol directly above him.

He acts quickly, moving before a large bolt of lightning comes out from the symbol and impacts the ground. Elliot is thrown back, but lands on his feet without problem.

Three more symbols appear in the air around them and each one sends a blast of lightning his way. Elliot manages to evade two of the lightning bolts, but the last one almost hits him. It strikes the ground inches in front of him and the force of the explosion sends him flying backwards. He hits the ground hard and slides or several feet.

Grunting, Elliot struggles to his feet before rolling along the ground, dodging the another lightning attack of Akeno.

Despite the deadliness of Akeno's assault, Elliot begins smirking. "Not bad, Akeno-senpai, but let's see how well you fight with your fists!" He charges at her, taking evasive actions as Akeno begins sending more lighting his way.

Elliot rears his fist back before his knuckle become wreathed in blue flame.

"**BURN KNUCKLE!**"

Before Elliot's fist makes contact with Akeno, she creates a sphere of lighting that surrounds her, blocking the punch. She then generates a shock wave with the lightning, pushing the young man back and shocking him.

Elliot grabs his fingers, wincing as he looks at the smoking extremities.

_'Damn, Akeno is good with long range attacks. It's hard to even approach her. Not that matters, the moment I get in close she'll just use that defense technique.'_ Elliot thinks in frustration _'Looks like I'll have to use 'that' technique if I want to win this.'_

He charges at her again, Akeno giggles "Ara, ara~ You still want more? Very well, then." More lightning flies from her fingertips and towards the young man in the cap.

Elliot dodges each and every attack that comes his way as he closes the distance between them. Preparing to use "that" move he rears his right fist back, gathering all of his energy into it. Akeno makes another sphere of lightning, no doubt expecting an attack like the last one.

"**POWER GEYSER!**"

Launching his fist into the ground, Elliot creates a large wave of energy that burst forth from the earth. Akeno's eyes widen in shock when the attack hits her sphere with explosive and unstoppable force.

The sphere shatters like glass and Akeno is hit full on by the attack.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She releases a yell as she is thrown backwards like a ragdoll and hits the ground, hard.

**(Ost End)**

Elliot was panting after he finishes his attack, but was still wearing a satisfying smile. When the dust cloud his attack kicked up dissipates, he sees what happened to Akeno. She was lying on the ground, her form still. Elliot rushes over to Akeno, worried that he might have put too much power into his attack due to his excitement over the battle.

"Akeno-senpai! Are you okay?" He exclaims in concern.

Thankfully, Akeno was not too injured and still conscious. She sits up and rubs her head, appearing no worse for wear. Elliot sighs in relief, but soon finds himself staring at her wide wide eyes, a gaping mouth and a large blush.

Her uniform had been completely torn apart by that last attack and was revealing her right breast to him. He couldn't see her nipple or anything, but that's only because Akeno is wearing a bra. Even then, he finds himself staring at the purple, lacy bra with mortification and embarrassment clear on his face.

"Ara~! My uniform is ruined!" She exclaimes, putting her hand on her cheeks and blushing.

Elliot kneels next to her. "I'm so sorry, Akeno-senpai. I shouldn't have put so much power into my technique. Here, let me cover you." He takes off his jacket, revealing his blue t-shirt, and places it over Akeno's shoulders.

Akeno looks at him in surprise, but smiles a second later at his thoughtful gesture. "Thank you." She smiles at him.

Standing back on his feet, Elliot extends a hand to Akeno and helps her up. "Are you okay? Sorry about your uniform."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," She reassures him, her perennial smile never leaving her face. "And aren't you a gentleman, acting all worried about me even though we just fought."

Elliot smiles and blushes at the same time. "What kind of man would I be if I left a woman when she was in such a state?"

They share a smile. Elliot looks up at the full moon shining overhead. It was already night. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"We should probably head home now." He looks at Akeno. "Ne, Akeno-senpai, I could take you to your home, but I don't know where you live so...how about if you come with me to my house?"

Akeno blinks. She found herself surprised for what had to be the sixth or seventh time this night. She did not expect Elliot to be so nice to her after their battle, especially since she had been pretty merciless when attacking him.

Akeno smiles and nods her head. "I would like that."

Elliot nods before he, with Akeno in tow, leaves the park.

* * *

However, Akeno and Elliot don't know is that they were being watched. Three figures stood on top of a building near the park, each of them possessing black wings on their backs.

They all stare at the two who were already walking off in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." A woman wearing a purple dress says with wide eyes.

"That boy just defeated that Akuma with that strange power. This human will surely become a problem in the future," The well dressed man wearing the violet trenchcoat adds.

"You think so? What a shame, he's kinda cute. I guess we should keep an eye on him for now, ne?" Says another girl, this one wearing a gothic lolita outfit and swinging her leg childishly as she sits on the edge of the building. "Do you think he has a Sacred Gear inside of him?"

"No," the man answers, "That powers of his is much different than any Sacred Gear. Though, that doesn't mean he couldn't have one inside of him."

"What should we do about him?" Asks the other woman.

"I don't know. We don't know what kind of power that was, other than that it wasn't a Sacred Gear. But if he becomes a Devil or an Angel it could cause big problems for us." He replies.

"Our leader will tell us what to do with him," A female voice sounds out behind them. They turn around to see another attractive woman, dressed in revealing clothes. "I think we should wait for her orders. For now we'll just have to leave him alone."

"What? Why not just kill him now?" The purple dress woman asks in protest.

The other woman frowns. "Listen to me, woman. If we do as we simply please and kill him she will kill us. Besides, we don't even know what kind of power that was or how it affects Fallen Angels. The only thing we can do is tell her about that human and wait for orders. Understood?"

The woman in the purple dress grimaces, but gives a small nod. She, along with the others soon flew off into the night, a few feathers raining down upon the roof of the building the only sign they had been there.

* * *

Elliot and Akeno walk down the street, making their way to Elliot's home. Elliot had not even realized that his arm is wrapped around Akeno's waist as they walk.

As for Akeno, well, she's having a bit of trouble. For some reason, she just couldn't stop blushing. At the same time, she's rather glad that she met such a nice young man. It was no longer just his power that made her want to learn more about him, but his generous and friendly personality.

That he's incredibly strong is just the icing on the cake.

_'Rias will be surprised when I tell her about what I've learned.'_ Akeno thinks to herself.

"We're here." Elliot says, coming to a stop and forcing Akeno to do the same.

The building they stand in front of is a two-story house, with light gray tiles on the roof, stone-like ceramic walls on the first floor and beige ceramic walls on the second floor, large windows, and a garden full of plants. Several parts of the house also look like they were made of wood, such as the roof and pillars.

Elliot opens the door, allowing Akeno to proceed him before going in himself. He turns the lights on and they walk further in.

The living room is spacious, with a wooden floor, two brown couches, a small coffee table, a TV cabinet with a 32 inch TV on top, video game consoles and several sets of video games and DVDs.

"Ara, your house is very nice." Akeno compliments as she looks around.

Elliot smiled "Thanks, one of my friends allowed me to live here while he moved away. I live alone now." Elliot says, taking off his shoes. Akeno follows suit and they both walk over to the couch.

"What does your friend do?" Akeno looks curious.

The young man's smile grows wide. "He's training somewhere in Japan. He told me I had to take care his home until he returns." He holds up his fist. "He's also a fighter just like me!"

Akeno giggles some more, something she's been doing ever since she met Elliot. She can't help though, he's pretty excited. Though she does wonder why he feels so proudly about being a fighter. What does it even mean to be a fighter?

Elliot leaves Akeno sitting on the sofa. "Why don't you get comfortable while I get us something to drink?" He suggests as he heads to the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen, Akeno holds the jacket around her a bit tighter. It's very warm. And she can smell his scent. Despite it likely being due to his sweat, Akeno thinks the smell is very sweet.

A blush rises to her cheeks.

She can't be...was she actually attracted to Elliot? After their first meeting?

Seconds later, Elliot returns from the kitchen.

"Here." Elliot hands Akeno a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." The ravenette takes a sip of her drink while Elliot sits down on the other couch.

"Elliot." Akeno speaks up as she sets the glass down, "Do you mind if I ask why you live alone? Where are you parents?"

The question causes Elliot's eyes to widen. Akeno is taken aback. While she didn't know the young man very well, having just met him a few hours ago, even she could see the pain and desperation her question caused.

"They...passed away when I was just a kid." he tells her, looking away. "My father died when I was really young, and my mom passed on a few years after that. I used to live in an orphanage for a while, but I left."

Akeno gasps, having not expected such an answer. With the surprise, comes a bit of guilt.

"I'm sorry," Akeno says, "I didn't know."

"It's fine," Elliot smiles sadly, "You couldn't have known, so don't blame yourself. Okay?"

Akeno nods, but her heart isn't in the gesture. For some reason, she doesn't like the look of depression that had overcome Elliot's features. She wants to cheer him up somehow. Maybe she could change the subject to something he likes.

"Elliot, there's something else I would like to know."

Elliot looks at her expectantly.

"How did you learn all those techniques you used in our battle? I've never seen moves like those before."

Elliot's mood immediately brightens, much to Akeno's relief.

"My best friend taught me how to fight. All those abilities you saw me use were techniques he taught me."

"This best friend must be very special to you," Akeno notes idly.

"Mm," Elliot nods his head. "He's always been kinda like an older brother to me. He's the one who told me that being a fighter is about showing your courage and being able to survive whatever is thrown your way." He raises a hand and clenches it into a fist. "I became a fighter because I wanted to be stronger, like him, and eventually have my own disciples. I suppose you could say it's my way of passing on my legacy."

Akeno is surprised by his sudden change in mood from something so simple. It seems the young man enjoys the simple pleasures in life. The thought makes her smile.

She puts a hand to her cheek, "Ara~ You look so cute when you get excited like that."

A sheepish laugh escapes Elliot's mouth. He rubs the back of his head as a blush spreads across his cheeks. "Sorry," He mumbles, "I just can't help it. I've loved fighting ever since I learned about it."

After talking for a few more minutes, Elliot looks at the clock and sees that it reads 8:47.

"Oh crap! Look at how late it is! I still have to make dinner!" Elliot jumps to his feet. He looks a Akeno, still covered by his jacket, and then slaps his forehad. "And I forgot to give you something to wear! Hold on, I'll be right back!"

As Elliot runs up the stairs, Akeno laughs quietly to herself. She's really starting to like his personality.

A few seconds later, Elliot comes back down with a black t-shirt with a red UFC logo and black pajama pants.

"Sorry I forgot to give you these before," he hands them to her, "Here, my shirt's a little big, but it should fit. Oh! And if you want, you can take a shower while I cook dinner. There's a bathroom just on the right hand side as soon as you walk up the stairs."

Akeno gives Elliot an appreciative smile as she stands up, "Thank you. I think I shall do that."

* * *

Aken walks into the bathroom and begins to undress. She walks into the shower, turning on the water and sighing in relief as the hot liquid runs down her body. It really was nice of Elliot to let her use his shower like this.

While she cleans herself, Akeno goes over everything she's learned about Elliot. He is a very kind young man, and strong, and loves combat. He also lives on his own. However, he was also lonely. Even though he was new to her school he had already gained the reputation of being untouchable. Guys were jealous of him and girls simply sighed dreamily as he walked by. In a way, he was like her and Rias...and maybe Kiba as well.

* * *

While Akeno took a shower, Elliot puts the finishing touches on tonights dinner. He had prepared grilled steak with baked potatoes and orange juice.

As he finishes making dinner preparations, his mind wanders to Akeno. He is very glad to have met her. She seems like a very nice girl, friendly, kind, and yes, beautiful. Really, the only thing that keeps throwing him off about her is how she is constantly flirting with him. He just can't see why she would flirt with him, especially since they had just met.

When the grilled steaks and potatoes are ready, he puts them on two plates, one for him and the other Akeno, before calling said female down. "Akeno-Senpai! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming~."

He puts the plates on the dining room table just as Akeno appears. When she does, his jaw drops. The ravenette is now wearing his pajamas and t-shirt, and she looks good. Maybe it's just him, but he could swear her breasts looked even bigger in his shirt than they do in her uniform.

Akeno saw his face get red and smirked. "Ara, ara~ are you okay, Ell-i-ot-kun? You're face is all red." So saying this, she leans forward to check his forehead, showing off a healthy portion of her cleavage in the process as they jiggle and bounce. Needless to say, his face grows even more red.

"What! No, no! I'm fine! Really!" He stammers, backing up several steps as steam pours out of his ears.

"Ara. Are you sure?" She asks, tilting her head cutely.

He nods vigorously. "Yes! I'm very sure. A-anyway, dinner's all ready. We should eat before it gets cold." He hastily sits down and tries to ignore the sweat that formed on his brow from Akeno's teasing and eat.

Akeno decides to leave him alone...for now. With a soft giggle, she too sits down and begins to eat.

The dinner is enjoyable. Akeno sighs softly after finishing, her posture slumping.

"That was very good," She compliments. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

"Thanks. I used to be terrible, but my friends taught me how to cook. Said I would need to eat right if I wanted to be a fighter." He laughs while patting his stomach. "I don't know about that, but it's nice being able to eat good food instead of spending all my money and snacks and hamburgers."

"Elliot-kun..." Akeno speaks in a low tone.

"Yes?"

She gives him a sweet smile. "I want to thank you for being so kind. Even though I kinda pushed you into fighting me you've been very nice and even invited me into your house and cooked me dinner." Her smile grows so large that her eyes are forced close. It makes her look even cuter. "I've never met someone as kind as you."

He smiles and takes off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. "I don't have much experience with stuff like this, talking to a beautiful girl I mean." He twiddled his thumbs and gulps. "So...I also wanted to thank you for accepting my invitation and hanging out with me."

Akeno stands up in one, fluid motion, then walks behind Elliot. The boy freezes and his face heats up when she wraps her arms around him and he feels two big, soft something press into his back.

"A-Akeno-senpai?!" He says in a panic.

"You don't have to call me 'senpai' you know. We're friends, so you can just call me Akeno...or Akeno-chan, if you prefer."

He gulps, but nods. "O-okay, Akeno-ch...san..."

While he is glad to have made a new friend in Akeno, he is also nervous because of how she acts around him.

A glance at the clock shows it was getting late.

"Akeno...san, it's getting late. You should probably go home now," He tries to stand up, but was unable to when Akeno doesn't let go.

"I don't really feel like leaving right now. I would like to spend more time with you," She puts her hand on his cheek and turns his head so he is looking into her violet eyes. "Let me stay with you, just for tonight, please?"

Elliot finds himself speechless. His heart pounds like a war drum as Akeno's beautiful face fills his vision.

Somehow, he finds his voice.

"Ah...I..." He gulps, "I guess...you could stay here. B-but only for tonight." He adds. The last thing he needs is for his friend to find out he had a woman spend the night. He could only imagine how they would react.

Akeno smiles at him. "Thank you," she pecks him on the cheek and breaks the hug, ignoreing his gasp as made to stand in front of him. "Where's your room?"

Still reeling from the shock, Elliot answers without thinking. "Upstairs, second door on the left..."

"Thanks~!" Akeno sings in a sing song voice, giggling as she walks away. "I'll be waiting for you!"

Elliot snaps out of his shock at her statement. "H-hey! Wai-" Too late, she already left.

He rests his elbows on the table and puts his hands on his head. _'Why is this happening to me?'_ He asks himself with a frustrated sigh.

He touches the cheek where Akeno kissed him. Unbidden, he smiles. He was probably one of the luckiest guys in the school. How many of them can say one of the two idols kissed them? Not many, he wagers. Or was Akeno always like that? Well, best not to worry about it.

With it getting late, Elliot puts his hat on before taking the plates to the kitchen sink. Afterward, he makes his way to the bedroom.

Upon opening the door, Elliot is greeted with his spacious bedroom. Sliding windows reveal the outside world and a balcony gives a wonderful view of the neighborhood. On his right is a bed and right next to it a punching bag. The other side contains his closet and desk, which had his computer on top. Hanging up on the walls were various UFC poster and even a few of Muhammad Ali and a number of Bruce Lee movies.

Akeno sits in the middle of his bed, absently gazing around his room. "Ara~ what an interesting room."

"Thank you."

"You have a lot of stuff about fighting in here."

"Sorry about that. I know it's a bit...excessive."

"Not at all," she smiles at him. "It shows a lot about your character."

"I guess." Elliot walks over to his closet and grabs a pair of pajamas before walking to the door. He stops, however, when Akeno speaks up.

"Where are you going?"

He turns his head to look at her. "To get changed and then find a nice couch to sleep on."

"I wouldn't mind if you changed right here," Akeno winks. "And why would you want to sleep on the couch when you could sleep, with, me?" she asks, her voice as suggestive as it is seductive.

He blushes a bit, but also manages a small chuckle. "I don't think so," he states. Elliot is about to open the door, but before he could a pair of arms wrap around his right one.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" He tries to break out of her grip, but stops when he looks over at Akeno.

She's giving him the puppy dog eyes, and Elliot finds his will breaking. "Please. Don't leave me here; I'll be lonely without you."

After several seconds of defiance, Elliot deflates like a balloon that had all the air taken out of it. "Alright, fine!" He sighs, trying to ignore the feel her his arm between her breasts. "But you have to turn around while I'm changing, okay?"

She pouts at him, but he just smirks. "You want to sleep with me, right? Then you have to do as I say."

"Ha...fine, fine. You're no fun." She lets go of his arm and turns around in a huff.

As Elliot chuckles and starts to get changed, Akeno fumed. She was really looking forward to seeing what he looked like underneath that shirt. If those arms of his were any indication, then he was probably quite muscular.

"Finished," Elliot says, "You can turn around now."

Akeno turns around. Elliot is now wearing a dark sleeveless shirt and dark blue plaid pajamas. Without his school uniform she can clearly see his toned arms.

"Akeno-sempai? It's something wrong with my arms?" He asks, seeing she was eyeing at his arms.

"Ufufufu... Elliot-kun, It's just your arms are strong. If other girls in Kuoh Academy will saw your body, you will get a lot of fangirls in all the academy, and no one will leave you alone neither when you study." She jokes.

"My everyday of workout to keep my physical it's just for practice for my techniques, not to get a lot of chicks!" He answers, and a nervous tick mark forms above his head.

Everything Akeno is doing with him makes him look like a child.

"Can we go to sleep now? We have to get up early for tomorrow." He says.

His bed don't have enough space for two people, but she replies she don't mind sharing the space with lays down on his bed, Akeno behind him. Despite having agreed to sleep with the girl, he feels very nervous. This is his first time sleeping with a girl.

Meanwhile, Akeno is actually enjoying sharing a bed with Elliot. The only thing that could make it better was if he was facing her. Oh well.

Akeno sniffs the air in front of her. Elliot still smells of sweat from his fight. It seems he forgot to take a shower. He was probably too busy with their conversation and making dinner.

Akeno wraps her arms around his waist and puts her head on his shoulder.

"A-Akeno-san?!"

Akeno doesn't reply, instead she pretends to be asleep, but keeps a tight grip on him so he could not break it. After several seconds of trying to break free he gives up. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps that he doesn't want to wake her. It doesn't help that she looks absolutely adorable snuggling him like that.

Sighing, Elliot closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

"Hmm? A human with an unknown power?" The voice of a woman asks. The female in question sits on a Victorian chair, her appearance cast in shadow. Meanwhile, her butler serves her a cup of tea.

"Yes, we have reason to believe that his power does not come from a Sacred Gear. And he managed to fight off a Devil with this power." The woman in revealing clothes replies. She and her partners are kneeling before the one seated on the chair.

"You just came here, interrupting my free time to tell me about one human with an unknown power?" She asks, her voice menacing. The three below her shiver in fear.

The woman in purple gulps, but plows on. "We apologize, Ojou-Sama. We didn't mean to bother you, but we believe this power could become a threat to us and the progress we've made. It would be even worse if he is reincarnated as a Devil or Angel. We merely wished to know what your orders are with this. What do you want us to do with this human?"

Staying silent, the woman hidden in shadows thinks. She does not believe a single human with a strange power could be a threat, especially if he does not have a Sacred Gear. However, she admits to being curious, especially after her servants told her this child managed to defeat a Devil. Such a thing should be impossible for a normal human to accomplish.

She wonders who this young man is?

She lifts her cup of tea and takes a sip.

"A question, Raynare. What makes you think he is powerful enough to be a threat?"

"I-I don't know, Ojou-Sama. But I've never seen a human with that kind of power before. And he managed to defeat a Devil, a strong one at that. Only a very powerful human could beat a devil."

"Is that so?" The shadows move as she leans back. "I am still not convinced of his threat, but I suppose you do have a point.""S-So, what are we gonna do?" Raynare asked.

"What are do you want us to do?"

"You and your partners are to keep an eye on him for the time being. Try and find out more about him: his name, where he lives, what he likes, anything and everything you can. If possible, find out where he got those powers. But do not try to attack yet, only after I have found out everything I can about him will I decide what we should do." Her voice lowers, becoming cold and menacing. "Do I make myself clear?"

A small line of sweat trickles down her brow, but Raynare keeps her composure as best she can. "Y-Yes, Ojou-Sama. I will do as you command." She bows low before standing up and walking to the door. Her partners do the same and follow the woman as she leaves the room.

* * *

_N/A: Done! Finally! So, that's my first chapter of The Devil Fighter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also the fight scene of Elliot vs Akeno, maybe it was a little short but I promise the fight scenes will be long or a little, I'll see what I can do._

_Before I go I want to clarify some things for you._

_1. Elliot is NOT overpowered, he just defeated Akeno by his luck because Akeno didn't knew anything what powers he had, but I assure you he's not overpowered or invincible, no sir._

_2. About Elliot's abilities, he learned from a character of King of Fighters, I will not tell you who it is but I guess any of you know who teach Elliot with those powers. In future chapters he will gain new abilities to help him fight against new enemies even more powerful than him.  
_

_3. I'm afraid Issei will not exist in my fanfic, is not because I hate him for being pervert, is because I know people will asking "Issei is gonna have his own harem?" I will answer this... I'm afraid not, it'__s very difficult to me creating Issei's harem but also (Like I said before) Elliot replaced him as the protagonist so I don't have any ideas what Issei could do in my story_. I'm very sorry Issei fans, but I have my motives.

_4. If you noticed my grammar mistakes in the fic, I'm sorry. I have some difficulties about how to handle the grammar very well, but that doesn't stop me of writing, NEVER. Please, I don't want any harsh comments about my grammar, that would hurt my motivation to keep writing. But I will be grateful if any of you want to be my Beta to help me with my grammar mistakes.  
_

_Well, that's all. So I hope you can enjoy my crossover, if any of you had any ideas just PM me._

_Don't forget to review/follow/favorite._

_Have a nice day/night._

_Ja ne._


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Die But I'll Live

_N/A: Hi everyone, here's my new chapter of The Devil Fighter._

_ I want to thank you for reviewing, following and favoring my story, I'm glad you are enjoying it, I promise this story will be more exciting than you can imagine._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Hero's Come Back - Nobodyknows)**

**Chapter 2: I'll Die But I'll Live.**

'_BEEP' BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'_

Elliot shuts his alarm clock with his fist, nearly breaking it literally. He sat up on the border of his bed before checking the alarm clock which marks 6:00 AM.

He stretches his arms "Akeno-san, time to wake up." He says between his yawn, while scratching his back.

No answer from her.

"Come on, Akeno-san. Don't you just stay asleep." He turns his head by his shoulder "We have to get ready to-" He trails off.

Akeno was not there on his bed, it's like she just disappeared. There was a note on the pillow, he grabs it to read the letter.

_Dear Elliot-kun._

_ I had to leave and return to my house with the clothes you lent me, I have my spare uniform there, so don't worry on the matter._

_I'll see you in school today._

_Take care._

_Love Akeno ;)_

Elliot scratches his head, did she really walked in the streets to get home with his pajamas on? He shrugs in response, he puts down the note on the nightstand and climbs out of his bed.

Before getting ready for school he had to do his routine exercises, he starts doing push-ups to 100 repetitions and sit-ups to 50, then he gets his dumbbells of 50kgs from his closet and do the alternated bicep curl in 50 repetitions each arm. And before finishing his routine he practice his punches and kicks with the punching bag.

After finishing his routine, he decides to take a nice shower to getting clean for the school. After his bath, he dresses his Kuoh Academy's uniform and goes downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Afterwards, he makes his sandwiches for lunch before taking his school bag and walked off from his house to go the school.

* * *

Meanwhile in Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy during the lunch break...

"W-WHAT?! Rias exclaims in shock. "Repeat everything what you just said!"

Akeno, now with her uniform fixed by using her magic, giggles "At the park, I challenged him in a match but he won against me, but after the fight he acted kindly with me and he offered to stay at his home."

"Akeno do you have any idea what you've done?" She asks in annoyance. "Why did you challenged Elliot in a fight and revealing your powers?!"

"Calm down, Buchou. He didn't even asked about my powers, maybe he was just amazed by my lightning bolts and my skills to fight." She says before giggling, remembering the past events.

Rias sighs exasperated and face palms herself. Although she wonders why he didn't asked about her lightning powers.

There was two people watching the conversation.

One is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He is Kiba Yuuto, more known as "Prince Charming" of Kuoh Academy, he is so popular with the girls by his attractive appearance, but also he is the enemy of every male of the school.

Another is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut and wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She's Koneko Toujou, she is a first-year student, not much is known about her but some rumors said she is considered the mascot of Kuoh Academy.

They both know and heard about Elliot and his unknown power.

"Akeno-senpai, do you mind if I ask how the fight was?" Kiba asks "Was he powerful when he showed his true powers?"

Akeno shrugs "I don't think he was, I could attack him with my lightning, but I never seen his kind of power from a normal human before." She puts her index finger on her chin "I think he can posses some kind of energy inside. I remember he used a technique... How did he call? I think "Power Geyser" he said." Akeno replies.

"Power Geyser?" Rias asks.

She nods "Yeah, his attack is when he punched on the ground and launched his energy like an eruption."

"...Impressive..." Koneko murmurs in emotionless tone but with a hint of surprise while sitting on the couch and eating her chocolate bar.

"If he defeated you with that attack why do you think he is not powerful than you?" Rias inquires with her arms crossed.

Akeno turn her head back to Rias "If his attacks were too powerful I would be very injured, but instead he tore up my clothes." She giggles, putting her hands on her blushed cheeks "How embarrassing isn't it?"

Rias' eyebrow twitches uncontrollably, Kiba blushes trying to not imagine the statement she said, and Koneko didn't show any emotion except the pink colorful on her cheeks.

"So what happened after that fight Akeno? Rias asked trying to change the subject before she could said more embarrassing things "Did you get any information about him?"

"He told me he learned his techniques by his friends, he also said he's a fighter like them." Akeno replies.

"A fighter?" Rias asks, Akeno nods "Do his friends has the same powers like him?"

She shrugs "I think so."

Rias puts her hand on her chin in thoughtful _'A fighter being a student? I never thought he could be like that.'_ She thinks _'H__e is definitely a person full of surprises.'_

"What do you think, Yuuto-san?" Rias asks at him "You think he should join with us?"

"I don't see any problem with Elliot, he seemed like a good guy when I saw him on the entrance." Kiba says with his smile. "So why not? I'd like to see what skills he can do since Akeno-senpai said he can fight."

Rias turns her head to Koneko "And you, Koneko-chan?"

"... If he's not pervert... It's fine for me..." She says emotionless.

"And you, Akeno? I guess we everybody know your answer." Rias says.

Akeno giggles "You guessed it."

Rias smirks "Then we decided. We'll invite him to come our Occult Research Club. We'll know each other between us and be friends with him, he will gain trust with us. Then we offer him to become our new member on my peerage." She concludes.

Akeno clasps her hands "How exciting! I can't wait to play with him to congratulate." Her giggles become perversely.

A small tick forms on Rias' head "Akeno, do not think of scaring our future member!"

"Ara ara~ is Buchou jealous?"

Her eyes widen and her cheeks gets flush "W-What?! Of course not! I don't even know him!" She yells embarrassingly, stomping her foot on the ground.

Akeno and Kiba laughs at her reaction, but Koneko was still quiet, she was just sitting there and eating her chocolate bar.

* * *

Elliot is on his class when it started to end, some students prepares to leaving while some others stayed to have conversation with their friends.

His day was not as per usual, those girls never leaves him alone, they don't stop asking about him, like: "Where do you live?", "What is your favorite food?", "Do you have a girlfriend?", even they ask him to go out or eat the lunch with them. Elliot didn't got chance to talk with the boys, now they are actually jealous or angry with him just because they think he's turning into a new Casanova.

He was preparing to leave the class when he heard a familiar voice.

"Elliot-kun~!" It was from Akeno.

The rest of the class gets shocked when they see Akeno on sight, even Elliot. The girls squeals and the boys get excited they are in front of the school's Idol. But then they watch in surprise Akeno walking towards to the foreigner student.

"A-Akeno-san! It's good to see you!" Elliot says with his smile, trying to ignore the glares from the class, watching him being kind at Akeno.

She giggles "It's great to see you too, Elliot-kun."

"So what are you doing?"

"I came to return your clothes you borrow me yesterday." She handed his UFC shirt and his black pajama pants.

In front of the class.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The entire class cries out.

"It can't be!"

"When the hell did that happen?!"

"Goddamn you bastard!"

"H-How is this possible?!"

"D-Did he really borrow her his shirt?!"

"Waaahh! Why do I have to be unlucky in this world!"

Elliot gets panic "T-Thank you!" In fluid motion he takes his shirt and keep it on his bag "N-Now why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?" He push Akeno to get out from the class before it gets worse.

Right now, after escaping of the rest of students, they went to the academy's outside as some students were walking to the exit at their homes. Akeno and Elliot were hiding behind of the bushes, he peeks out to see if anyone didn't follow him, luckily everything was clear.

He sighs in relief before he turn his head to Akeno who was next of him "Akeno-san, you didn't have do that in front of my class." He says as he slumps his body in frustration.

"Sorry. I really thought you were alone in the class." She apologizes, giggling for her carelessness.

He sighs "Now my classmates will not give me some peace for all the entire year." He replies, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about." She says "If anyone tries to hurt you I'll make sure they won't bother you anymore." She giggles perversely, showing the sparks on her hand.

Elliot shivers just by seeing her sadistic side "N-No no! You don't have to do that! I can take care of myself and you know it."

"Are you sure?" Unexpectedly, she embraces and putting his arm on her breasts, shocking him "I'm just worry about my friend's safety." She cooed as she rubs her head against his shoulder.

With the blush on his cheeks, he waves his hand "D-Don't worry Akeno-san! I will be fine, I assure you!" He stammers while laughing nervously.

"Well... If you say so." She lets go off his arm.

They stand up getting out from the bushes.

"So what do we do now?" Elliot asks dusting off his uniform.

Akeno gets thoughtful for a moment until she came up with an idea "I know! How about you come with me to the Occult Research Club?"

He raises one of his eyebrows "Occult Research Club?"

She nods "It's a school club I usually go after classes with my friends there. I was wondering if you could join it, I'm pretty sure they will get along with you being a new member." Akeno says with a smile on her face.

"And what do you guys do in that club anyway?" He asks.

"Oh, we just talk or investigate about occultism, paranormal, myths, or anything related about it." She replies "Sounds interesting for you isn't it?"

He shook his head "Akeno-san... I'm sorry, but I think I pass."

"What?" Akeno asks, kinda surprised for his answer.

"I really like to meet your friends, but I'm still new in this academy and I don't know clearly that thing about the clubs. Besides, I'm not interested enough to join the Occult Research Club."

"Oh..." She looks to the ground in disappointment. This is very unlucky for her, she really wanted to present Rias and the rest but she never expected to heard his answer "Please, Elliot-kun." She clasps her hands, while facing him with a sad face like a puppy. For a second time.

Elliot was taken aback by the same gaze from yesterday, with her puppy face that made him to let her stay on his bedroom, but suddenly he realizes that this time he will not fall easily with that simple trick.

He smirks "Ha! Do you think you can change my mind to join the club with those eyes? I will never let that happen again!" He scoffs.

Akeno doesn't give up, she leans against his body, pushing her breasts on his chest "Come on, Elliot-kun~. Joining the club is not so bad, I just want you could present to my friends and spend time together. Please?" She said softly as she keep pushing her breasts against him.

Elliot's his eyebrow is twitching as small trickles of sweat ran down of his face. But he know that was one of her attempts to convince him what she asks him.

He steps away from Akeno and pointing at her with his index finger at her, comically "Ha! N-Nice try! No matter what you do I am not gonna join that club!"

Akeno frowns her eyebrows in disappointment before she turns her back in a huff with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Akeno-san. Don't be like that."

"Hmph." She puff her cheeks as she keeps ignoring him.

_'Great, now I made her upset'_ He thinks, now feeling guilty.

He rubs the back of his head before sighing "Ok Akeno-san, how about this? If I learn something about the clubs, I will think if I can join the Occult Research Club. Sounds good?"

Then, Akeno lunges at him, giving a hug again "I knew you can do that favor for me! You are truly my friend!" She exclaims in happiness. She played of being mad on purpose so Elliot could change his mind.

Elliot stumble back almost falling to the ground and blushing, feeling the softness from her buxom body "So... I guess you should head to your club then huh?" He asked trying to not look her breasts.

She nods before letting him go "What about you? Are you going home?"

He nods "I have nothing to do in here, so yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Akeno-san, take care." Before he walks away Akeno grabs his arm.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Akeno says.

"What? But what about your club?" He inquires.

"I'll tell Buchou I'm skipping for today. Don't worry, she will understand." Akeno replies.

"Akeno-san I don't think you have to skip your club just because you want to go with me." He says.

She lowers the grip but without letting go of his arm "I know, but I do this because I want to have a talk between us and know more about you, I really want to play with you one more time." She smiles softly "Please Elliot-kun, just for today."

Smiling, he shakes his head "You are really hopeless. Alright, let's take a walk, on the way to my house. Okay?"

Her smile grew wide as she nods. They walked off from the school together.

* * *

Rias was sitting on her desk, hoping Akeno's arrival with Elliot would not take long so she could have chance to meet him. While Koneko and Kiba were sitting on the couches, waiting to meet Elliot, Koneko was eating a yakitori plate and Kiba was reading a book.

Both seem to be bored like they were waiting for hours, Rias was thinking if Akeno is not doing anything with Elliot again. She's just hope she did not scare him, as she ordered her.

Suddenly her cellphone rings, she takes out from her pocket, checking who's calling; It's from Akeno, she pressed the button and answers.

"Akeno, where are you?" Rias asks "It's been ten minutes we're waiting you come back with Elliot."

...

"What do you mean you are out of school with him?!" Rias yells, Kiba and Koneko jumped from their seats by her outburst "I told you have to bring him here after school!"Rias argues.

Akeno on the phone was trying to calm her down and told Rias she will explain what happened.

Seconds later Rias calms down after hearing her explanation.

"So Elliot wasn't interested to come after all?" She asks, massaging her temples feeling the headache coming.

...

Sighing, she rubs her eyes with her fingers "Now I understand, I guess we have to wait for a time until he makes the decision." She says "Keep an eye on him Akeno, try to convince him about joining the club but do not push him, and don't even try to seduce him you got it?. Ok. Take care." Hanging up the phone, Rias sighs with annoyance as she slumps down on her chair.

"What happened Buchou?" Kiba asks in curious.

"Elliot left from school and Akeno is with him. He wasn't interested to join our club." She answers, a little stressed _'And I really wanted to meet him.'_ She thinks in disappointment. She lost her opportunity to talk with him in person and know something about him.

"I didn't expect you behave like that Buchou." Kiba says closing his book.

Rias sighs "I'm sorry Yuuto-san for my outburst, I get carried away." She stands up from her chair "That wait was a waste of time. I'm sorry I did wasted your patience."

Kiba smiles "It's okay Buchou, we'll have another chance to meet him."

Koneko did not have importance about Elliot although she wanted to meet him, but just because she want to make sure he's not a pervert.

Rias walks towards to the window glancing at the school grounds while the sun is setting down "I just hope Akeno can take good care of him, I don't know what kind of circumstances will be for him."

"Are you worried?" Kiba asks.

"A little." Rias says honestly "You know that some territories around belongs to the Fallen Angels. For some strange reason I feel they know about his existence and his power." She bites her thumb "Who knows what they are planning to do with him."

"Do you need I should go with them?" Kiba says about to stand up from the couch, offering his help for Rias and Akeno.

Rias shakes her head before turning at him "No, that's not necessary. Don't worry, she have things with Elliot under control, remember she is the Queen." She replies, before she returns to her desk and continuing her duties.

"I get it, Buchou." Kiba says, feeling a bit relaxed; But on his thoughts he wasn't convinced of leave Akeno alone, even though she's with Elliot who can even fight he just hope nothing bad could happen to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alley...

"GAH!" Raynare crashes on the wall before she face plant on the ground "You... Bastards..." She growls in pain as she lifts her head up seeing three shadow figures. Two of them are men and one is a woman.

"Is this what you call yourself a fallen angel, Miss Raynare?" A man from the shadow who seem to be the leader says "You're nothing but a weakling just like your friends."

Behind of the individuals, the man with the violet trenchcoat, the gothic lolita girl and the purple dressed woman lies on the ground immobilized; All of their bodies were damaged and their clothes were covered with dirt.

They were all unconscious meaning they got a severe beating by the three strangers, they were overpowered by them. Raynare can't believe they could be more stronger she didn't expect.

"Just what do you guys want? Why did you attacked us just like that?!" She angrily ask before wincing in pain on her body.

The shadow figure took a step forward "We want you tell us about the human with the unknown power."

"W-What?" She babble "I-I don't know what are you talking about? We don't know about that human!"

She cries out in pain when the shadow figure steps her hand, almost breaking her fingers.

"Don't try to fool us, we know your Ojou-sama ordered you to watch over him but not killing him." The shadow replies "However _our_ boss thought otherwise and he wants us to kill him. But before we need to know what he looks like and you are the only ones who knows about him. So I ask you again, what do you know about the human? Otherwise you will not use your hand anymore." The shadow began to step more her hand.

She grimace feeling the bones cracking up "I rather die than disobey her orders!" She retorts "You don't know what she would do with you if she finds out about this!"

He chuckles "Are you gonna tell her about our plans?" The shadow figure kneels before gripping her hair and yanks her upwards to look at her face "You neither will know what are we gonna do with you and your friends." The man shadow threatens at her "Hmm, how about a deal, if you tell us about the human and when we kill him, we'll cover this up so she will not know about this. Sounds good?

But unexpectedly, Raynare spits blood on his face "I don't trust you after you did to me and my partners! I will not say anything to a traitors like you and your friends!"

The shadow man wipes the blood before sighing "I was trying to be nice with you but you leave me no choice." He lets her hair go before turning one of his partners "Bring the blue haired woman."

The another man nods, he approaches the woman before he drags her to his partner by pulling her hair. He pulls her up showing her hurt face to Raynare. The leader walks towards to the woman before he takes out his pocket knife.

Raynare gasps.

"You don't want to see your childhood friend dying if you don't tell us what we want?" A grin plasters on his face "I'll give you one more chance to think, or else you will see your friend with her throat open." He put his knife on his neck.

"P-Please, don't do this!"

"Or maybe I could take off one of her eyes. I think it would be better if I cut her tongue don't you think?."

Raynare's childhood friend began to whimper in fear.

"Please stop this! I tell you! I tell you! But leave her alone! Please!" She shouts in despair. She don't want to see her childhood friend or her partners dying in a horrible way, what kind of person would do like that anyway? She feels now dishonored for failing at her Ojou-sama, she's now afraid she will be responsible for fail her loyalty.

The leader smiles "Now you did a good choice, let her go." His partner release her hair as letting her fall on the ground on her knees.

"Now I'll ask you for the last time. Where we can find the human?"

* * *

After Akeno called Rias by her cellphone she can't help but laughing at her reaction. Rias was so angry that almost left Akeno deaf and Elliot startled with a jump at hearing her outburst. After the call Elliot asked her who was on the phone and gets surprise when Akeno told him it was Rias, he never knew the president of the Occult Research Club was the Princess of Kuoh Academy.

Now he found pretty interesting about her but he was not ready yet to talk with her due his nervousness since his first day at school.

Right now they walk down the streets from a few yards towards to the park to the same way at Elliot's home. Elliot tries to tell Akeno to let go of his arm she was still hugging, but she refuses saying she was enjoying like this and she will let go until they are at home. He sighs, he don't know what he should do about it, so he decided to let her what she wants, as long as she won't pressure him.

Akeno glares at Elliot, he's quiet and frowned but what he cannot hide on his pretense is the light blush on his cheeks. She smiles softly, he doesn't look shyly but, for being with the most beautiful girl of Kuoh Academy, he can't control himself. He tries to not look at her face but when she still glaring at him, he gets more nervous.

"Elliot-kun." Akeno speaks.

"Y-Yeah?" He turns his head at her, trying to contain his blush at glaring her violet eyes.

"About your friends you mentioned, I forgot to ask about their names. Can you tell me about them?" She says.

He smiles, he was prepared to answer her that question "My best friend is Terry, I met him in South Town, when I was a orphan he decided to take care of me. When I told him I wanted to learn to be a fighter I met his brother, Andy. He's quiet and sometimes stoic but he accepted to be my master; And their friend who is a Muay Thai champion is Joe. He's like Andy of being stoic but he exaggerate a little when he fights." He says, adding with a laugh.

He remembers his good times he had with them when he was a teenager. His training was very difficult since he had to do the workout to make his body athletic and flexible before they taught him how to fight, even in his free time he enjoyed watching them training each other showing their impressive abilities of the fight that he began to admire them.

They are his best friends that Elliot never had.

Akeno is impress Elliot could have those interesting people as his friends.

"So where are they now?" She asks.

"Terry's still in US in South Town, Andy and Joe are somewhere in Japan doing other things they have to do like training. Joe told me he will return after his training."

"You mean the one who shared his house with you?" Akeno inquires.

He nods "Yep. That's him."

Akeno smiles "They seem quite friendly since they took care with you and taught you how to fight. I would really like to meet your friends and know them better, Elliot-kun."

Elliot smiles at her "That would be a great idea Akeno-san, just wait until Joe returns and you will meet him, then I'll see how you can meet Terry and Andy while they are absent."

Akeno is happy, she found very interesting about him, she was very glad that his friend named Terry took care of him since he mentioned that his parents passed away in his childhood.

"Hey Akeno-san..." Elliot speaks "I think I already told you everything about me. So... I'd like to know a little more about you."

Akeno's eyes widen, her mouth gets instantly closed, she don't know what she's gonna tell him about her. It's becoming complicated for her, because there's something unusual about her. Rias said that no matter what Elliot asks, she must not say nothing about her... but Akeno understands he's referring about her childhood, but either way, she don't even want to talk about it.

Elliot watches Akeno looking down, showing her face full of worry and bad experiences, like she never showed before.

He stops walking forcing her to stop her tracks as well "Akeno-san?"

She snaps out before turning to Elliot, with his worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He says.

She found out that she was showing sadness on her face "Oh, I... I-I..."

Before Akeno could answer, she feels a disturbing presence. Elliot was confused in seconds before he also felt that someone is near. But that presence was elusive, it goes from one place to another, faster and confusing. But that comes near to Elliot and Akeno, like a bee. He looked around the street but it was all deserted around.

Akeno frowns. Suddenly, before knowing what's going on, she looks up only seeing a light spear approaching.

"Look out!" Akeno shouts.

Elliot looks at her one second before he sees what she's looking, he sees a light spear; He thought that thing was coming at Akeno. Acting quickly, he grabs Akeno with his arms and jumps out eluding the light spear, he lands on feet as he watches the light spear pierced on the ground before shattering in pieces.

He turn to Akeno with a slight blush for being on his arms "Are you okay Akeno-san?" He asks.

She nods "Y-yeah, thank you."

"Damn it! I missed!" A voice says from above.

They look up and saw three individuals on the skies, there was one man is wearing with unbuttoned dark suit without a tie, underneath of his suit his white shirt and black shoes. And his short dark hair well combed.

Another it was muscle, wearing a motorcycle jacket, dark blue jeans and dark brown boots. He was wearing a dark red bandana on his head. He has the appearance of being a rebel.

Lastly the woman wears with dark grey long sleeve shirt, black pants with her brown skirt and black boots. With her long dark blonde hair on her back.

All of them have black feather wings on their backs, and flying on the skies.

"You thought you could kill him with that attack easily? Man you are just being reckless." The man with the suit says to the muscle man.

The muscle man growls at him "Shut up! This time I won't miss!" A light spear appears on his hand and throws at Elliot and Akeno.

Elliot frowns at the attack, without letting go of Akeno he front flip his body eluding the light spear again. He lands on his feet safely as he watches the muscle man growling by his second fail.

The blonde haired woman chuckles "Seriously, your attack was totally numb, making it just a waste of energy. This human is not like the others we killed."

The man with a suit nods in agreement "Just our boss told us before. We had to be careful."

Elliot let go Akeno on feet before he turns around at them "Who are you people?" He asks in interrogation.

The man in the suit cross his arms "That's always a stupid question we always heard. But I will answer anyway." He replies "I'm Arturus." He points at the muscle man "This is my partner, Bravius." He points at the blonde haired woman "And she's Lilliane."

_'This is bad! They've known about Elliot's power and they come to kill him!'_ Akeno thinks in despair as she was taking her battle stance to defend.

"I don't know what is your problem, but I want to ask why are you attacking us!" Elliot says in anger.

Arturus smirks "We have also a question for you, human. Why are you with that devil?"

That caught Elliot off guard "Huh?"

Akeno's eyes widen._  
_

Bravius also smirks "We're talking about your girl."

Elliot turns his head at Akeno in shock and confusion. He don't understand what they're talking about, but that's impossible that such thing as 'the devils' could exist in this world.

"I don't know what you're talking about but she's not like that! You don't even know her!" He shouts, refusing what he heard.

Lilliane scoffs "Your can save your lies for the grave, human. You made a pact with her, so you must know what she's really."

"My friend is not a devil! I don't believe what are you saying!" Elliot retorts clenching his fists. Nobody can call that his friend is a devil.

Bravius laugh "She is your friend?!" He looks at Akeno "Didn't you told him the truth, sugar?"

Akeno did not answer, she was biting her lower lip as she tries to simulate that she don't know them.

Elliot was getting pissed, he points at the motorcycle man menacingly "Leave her alone or I'll break your face with my fists you punk!"

"Are you gonna fight with us?" Bravius smirks at him "Do you think you can beat me and my partners alone?"

"I don't care what are you or how you're flying with those wings." He raises his fists "But I will show you not to mess with me and my friend!"

Suddenly a hand pat on his shoulder, he turns his head by his shoulder at Akeno "Akeno-san?" He says, wondering why she interrupted the beginning of the fight.

She shows her serious look at him "I'll take care of them."

Elliot gets surprise, but in the bad sense. "WHAT!? Are you crazy?!"

She stands behind him "Let me crush them." Akeno insist, with a serious but slightly sad tone.

"But what are you thinking? I know you can fight, but the power of these guys is more that-"

"Elliot-kun... I'm sorry." The black haired says, cold but full of sadness, because she's going to reveal something about herself, beginning with a shining aura around her.

Then, Elliot cannot believe what he was watching now, two devil wings spreads out from Akeno's back.

His eyes and his jaw were open wide "A-Akeno-san..."

She slowly turn her head at him, showing her sad smile "I didn't mean to hide the truth about myself. I don't know what will you think about me after this, but I'm doing this because you are my friend, Elliot-kun." A tear rolls down on her cheek.

Akeno is sad for revealing her true self, in front of a really nice and compassionate friend. She didn't want tell and prove him that she is really a devil, but she was forced to do it because she is facing the enemy of her friend. She want to protect him, but now she feels in pain now that he knows the truth, maybe he's now afraid or confused at her, but Akeno now is trying to concentrate in her next match. All just for Elliot at all cost.

She turns her head at the three strangers "Those persons are looking for you, I'll distract them enough so you can escape." The sparks covers her hands "You don't have to worry about me, trust me."

She leaps and with her wings she fly towards to the strangers with the intention to attack them.

Arturus raises his eyebrow "She's gonna attack us? Well I guess we have to deal with that devil before finish our job." He says as he prepares a light spear on his hand.

Bravius grins as he cracks his knuckles "Alright! Let's have some fun with her!"

Lilliane grins as well "I don't see why not."

**(Persona 3 OST - Unavoidable Battle)**

Arturus throws the light spear at Akeno. She dodges the attack before with her hands throws her lighting bolts from her fingers at them.

They dodges the lighting bolts while Lilliane summons a light spear on her hand and Bravius summons two light spears on his two hands. Bravius trows the two spears at Akeno.

She summons the symbol before the light spears bounces on her shield, but she knew she saw Lilliane was above from her. She casts her spear downwards, Akeno acts quickly and dodges the attack; It just was a distract, she receives a kick on her stomach by Arturus.

She yelps in pain as she's thrown backwards before keeping her balance of flying.

"Face it, devil. We are three and you are only one. You don't have a chance against us." Arturus says smugly.

"I don't care!" She retorts before creating two lighting balls on her hands "I won't let you attack Elliot!" She casts the two spheres at them.

They fly up to elude the balls but when they was below of them, it explode creating a shock wave filled of lightning and fluttered the area. Arturus, Bravius and Lilliane suffer of being electrocuted and with minor damage.

Lilliane grits her teeth, recovering from the electrocution before staring at Akeno in disgust, she grabs her light spear and charges at her. She swings her spear but Akeno dodges before she rears her hand back, gathering the lightning on her hand. The raven haired strikes with the palm of her hand on Lilliane's torso, the impact electrocutes her before she generates a shock wave, sending her backwards.

Arturus and Bravius watched their partner crashing against a tree and falling into the hard concrete.

Bravius growls at the raven haired "That's it, no more playing around!" He charges at her.

Akeno summons three yellow symbols ahead and each one launches a blast of lighting at Bravius. He evades the lightning without slowing his speed, rears his fist back to prepare a blow before Akeno summons the red symbol, blocking the punch. She backs off before launching a blast of lighting out of her hand. Bravius swings his arm deflecting the lightning out of his way, it cause a little pain but he manage to deflect the attack.

Suddenly, Arturus is behind of Akeno. Knowing he plans to attack from behind, Akeno flew up dodging two light spears. She turn her head at the suit man, holding telepathically three remaining light spears, he throws the rest at her. She moves each side eluding two and launches a lighting bolt to the last spear disabling the attack.

Getting another feeling of being attack from behind, Akeno ducks dodging a blow from Bravius, she turns around and preparing the same technique she did on Lilliane, she strikes the blow on Bravius' stomach.

But... The attack didn't affect him.

She looks up in disbelief at Bravius, smirking at her.

"My body can resists to any attacks like yours, even tough you are attacking with your lightning my body can take that kind of attack." He said with a laugh.

He punches on her stomach, almost taking off her oxygen of her lungs, she gasp in pain as clutching her stomach before he grabs her by the collar and throws her like a ragdoll. Akeno hits into the ground, she struggles to get up despite the pain on her body.

Arturus summons multiple spear lights and cast them at her. She acts quickly and creates a sphere surrounding her, protecting against the barrage of light spears. After blocking, she vanishes her sphere before in one second she dodges a roundhouse kick from Lilliane, who recovered after Akeno's attack.

She backs off, dodging a axe kick before casting lightning bolts from her fingers, Lilliane moves her body to elude the lightning as she closes from her distance. The blond haired makes a jump into the air and throws a flying kick. Akeno crosses her arms to block the kick but by the force of the attack send her backwards and slides across the ground.

She jumps back avoiding of being crush by Bravius leaving a crater by stomp. Suddenly she turns around feeling another presence only receiving a kick on her face by Arturus as she is thrown backwards and hits against a wall, she slides her body to the ground as she stares at the three attackers, smirking at her.

She struggles to get up, not even thinking of giving up.

"Please miss, I don't have to kill a beautiful lady like you." Arturus says "How about this? You leave us to do our job and we are not gonna hurt you anymore."

"No." She grits her teeth as she stands up "I will not give Elliot to a scum like you! I swear if you laid a finger on him I'll make you ashes with my lightning!"

Artusus clicks his tongue "A devil protecting a human?" He laughs "After you revealed him that you are a devil? He must be scared of you right now so no matter what you do it will be for nothing."

"Hey, I'll take care of this devil. She deserves a payback for what she do to me." Lilliane speaks "You guys start to search on that boy."

Suddenly, she cast a lightning bolt out of her hand. Hitting Bravius on his left eye.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! MY EYE! MY FUCKING EYE!" He screams in agony as he gets on his knees, clutching his eye with his hands.

His partners gets shock at the scene before turning at Akeno, showing the frightening and threatening look on her face.

"I told you that you will not laid a finger on Elliot," She hisses menacingly "Or I will turn you into ashes!"

Lilliane growls at her "You bitch!" She charges.

Lilliane punches the wall when Akeno dodges, leaving a hole in it. Akeno jumps back into the air before creating a ball of lightning, increasing some of its size with her two hands. She cast the ball at Lilliane who tries to block the attack but unsuccessfully, the attack throws her like a ragdoll and falls into the ground, hard.

Akeno dodges a light spear from Arturus as he flies at her in great speed, she forms the two lightning balls on her hands and launches them at him, he dodges the two without difficulty before he launches a kick on her chest, then he uppercuts on her chin sending her up and then he finishes with an axe kick on her stomach as she falls to the hard concrete path, making a crater into the middle of path. She's now on the park, the same place she met Elliot.

(**Ost End**)

Arturus lands on the ground as he makes his way to the crater, watching the dust dissipating reveals Akeno lying on the ground, struggling to get up but her body wracks in pain which avoids her to still fighting.

"Fool, you just made me angry for stand in our way." He says with a frown before stopping his tracks, next to her. He summons a light spear on his hand "This is your end, devil. Say goodbye to your 'friend'."

_'Elliot... I'm sorry.' _Akeno closes her eyes to accept her fate.

"**SLASH KICK!**"

A foot wreathed in blue energy, kicks on Arturus' face, sending him flying backwards away from Akeno and falling to the ground.

Akeno opens her eyes before widening in shock when she sees the person who saved her, standing in front of her. That's right, it was Elliot.

He turn his head at her "Are you okay Akeno-san? Sorry for taking it so long, I've tried to follow you when you were flying and fighting with those bullies."

She sits up on her knees "What are you doing?!" Akeno yells "I told you to run away!"

He frowns "You think I would leave you alone like that?" He clenches his fists "I'll show them who's dealing with. They are gonna pay for what they've done to you." He said with a hint of angry on his voice.

She shadows her eyes "Why... Why are you doing this? After I told you what I am... Are you not afraid of me because I'm a...?"

She feels a pair of hands patting on her shoulders she lifts her head, seeing his brown eyes.

"Akeno-san... I don't care if you are truly a devil or not, you're still my friend. I confess that I never believe the existence of those devils or angels or anything like that, until you showed me those wings." He puts his hand on her cheek "But I'm not afraid of you Akeno-san, you are beautiful, kind and gentle; You are my friend and I'm happy for meet you."

Her widen eyes starts to tearing up, she began to feel the happiness lightning up on her heart. During the fight, she tried to fight whatever she could to protect him, but had a lot of pain inside making her pretty weak and deconcentrated, but that was until hearing Elliot nice words.

Slowly, she gives him a small smile, the tears beginning to roll down on her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around him giving him a heartfelt hug and burying his face into his chest. Elliot smiles as he ran his hand along her back.

The comfort scene was interrupt when they heard a groan. They turn seeing Arturus rubbing his face after receiveng the kick standing up in the middle of the path far away. Seconds later Bravius, in Arturus' left, and Lilliane, in his right, appears landing beside of their partner. Bravius was clutching his lost eye with his left hand as some blood came out, Lilliane has some damage on her body by Akeno's attack and her clothes were pretty messed up.

"You fucking stupid human!" Bravius growls "Why you would risk your pathetic life to protect a freaking devil?

"That doesn't matter Bravius." Arturus says "Just finish these fools once it for all."

"Don't you want to make him pay for kicking you?" Lilliane asks with her eyebrow raised.

He cross his arms "I'm not say I'm very pissed at his actions, I want to see what he's capable for a human, just don't get yourself killed."

Bravius shrugs "Whatever you want." He says before he covers his wound with his headband and prepares his light spear with his other hand.

Elliot frowns, seeing they are ready to attack, he turns to Akeno "Please, stay right there Akeno-san. I'll take care of this."

She gasp "But Elliot-kun!"

"You don't have to keep fighting, you're badly injured. Just let me finish those freaks."

"Ara. If I could stay better to help you." Akeno says, tired but happy.

"Don't worry Akeno-san, I'll be fine. I'll get you outta here after I finish with those punks." He stands up and turn around.

"Listen, be careful with that big guy over there, his body can resists any attacks but I think he's slow, the lady she's very agile on foot, but not good on the air, and the man suit... I think he's fast, be careful if he attacks you from behind." She mutters at him to let him know about their skills and defects so he could have the advantage against them.

The fighter smiles from under of his cap "Thanks for the detail." He walks towards to the three aggressors in five steps before stopping his tracks "So you guys came here just for me is that it? Well I'm here, and I will not run away." He cracks his knuckles "Let's get this over with."

"Hmph. I'm surprise you got guts, but I'm afraid this will be your last moment." Arturus says as his partners prepare their light spears.

Elliot chuckles "It's too soon to say that, the fun is about to begin." He takes his battle stance "Just shut your speeches and fight!"

(**Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth**)

Arturus frowns "Kill him."

Bravius and Lilliane charges at him as using their wings to increase their speed. Elliot ducks eluding the horizontal swing of the light spear from Lilliane and jumps into the air when Bravius throw his light spear but only he misses.

"Take this!" Elliot goes downward launching an axe kick at the motorcycle man but he blocks crossing his arms in 'x' pattern, the kick was incredibly strong but it didn't affect Bravius.

Bravius grabs his leg before spinning around without letting him go and throws him to Lilliane as she prepare to take a hit with her light spear, but Elliot was prepared for it coming, he backflips eluding the attack and launches a flying kick at her, she leans back eluding the kick as Elliot lands and slides on the ground.

He turn around before blocking a roundhouse kick from the blond haired woman with his arm but he stagger back by the force of the attack, he moves back eluding another roundhouse kick before he counterattacks with a technique.

"**ZAN-EI KEN**!"

Elliot with an incredible speed of a blink he hits the blond haired's stomach with his elbow.

She gasp exasperatedly as she stagger backwards and clutching her stomach, Elliot takes the chance to attack but he was interrupt when Bravius on the air throw two light spears at him, but he jumps back eluding.

Bravius lands next to her "You okay lady?" He asks without looking away from Elliot.

"Yeah. Guh, I can still breathing." She answers between her grunts "Dammit that boy really hits hard! And I thought this would be easy."

He grits his teeth "I don't think he could be a simple human, but he must die and we know it clearly."

She stands up "Shall we do our strategy?" She asks.

Bravius nods.

Elliot is getting impatient while he was still on his battle stance, he speaks "Hey, what are you standing and babbling about? Come over and fight!"

Bravius and Lilliane both irritated, charge at Elliot with their own light spears ready, running aside each other. Elliot began to dodge every attack but their attacks were very fast that the light spears almost cut any part of his skin or clothe, he don't have a chance to counterattack against two opponents who are attacking at the same time.

He jumps eluding a horizontal swing from the light spear as he do a backflip to step away from his opponents and counterattack.

"**POWER WAVE!**"

He launches a stream of power by punching the ground.

They fly up as the stream of power past them before charging at the human again. Lilliane sweep kicks to his legs but Elliot jumps to avoid it, but then he sees Bravius launching a flying kick at him, he crosses his arms to block just before he receiving the kick, the kick echoed almost throughout the park that Elliot almost feel his arms getting broken, the kick was so incredibly strong than his as he's thrown backwards and slides on the ground for several feet.

"Elliot-kun!" Akeno exclaims in concern as she tries to get up and help him, but she grimace when the pain on her body prevents her.

Grunting, Elliot struggles to get up as he clutches his left arm that hurts more than his right arm. He thinks they are not even humans judging by big man's immensely strong attack. He was getting difficulty he has to fight against these two.

Bravius and Lilliane smirks after they managed to take damage on that human, now unable to block. They fly towards him to do the same strategy to finish him.

Elliot is now incapable to use his arms to fight, he decides to use his unharmed legs. He plays now at defensive, waiting until Bravius and Lilliane next attack.

He dodges a diagonal kick from Lilliane, the first attacker. Lilliane keep fighting using legs with an incredible speed. Every try of Elliot to block is in vain, so he just can slightly jump backwards every kick. Suddenly Bravius is behind him before he rears his fist back preparing to launch an attack.

Elliot feel his presence from behind knowing he was about to attack, acting quickly he ducks on the ground as Bravius' fist past him about to hit his partner, Lilliane.

Her eyes widen before she blocks her face with her arms until Bravius' fist accidentally hits her, the impact sends her backwards for few feet but somehow she seem pretty undamaged comparing by Elliot's.

After learning his mistake, Bravius looks downwards to Elliot only seeing him preparing with another technique.

"**RISING TACKLE!**"

Elliot jumps upwards and kicks Bravius on his chin, right on his glass jaw, sending him flying into the air like a ragdoll and lands into the ground that explode outwards. Elliot lands on the ground before turning around, facing Lilliane with a scowl on her face.

"You brat! Why don't you just die?!" She shouts as she charges at him in rage.

Lilliane and Elliot began to attack each other with kicks, he was getting the advantage to do her same attacks thanks for some training from Joe Higashi, teaching him the art of the Muay Thai.

Elliot do a round house kick to her head but she ducks eluding it and when he turns around by missing the kick she punches him on his stomach, he stagger backwards before seeing her doing a back kick, acting quickly he grabs her foot but the attack push him back but he tries to not loose the grip as his feet slides on the ground.

He grimaces when he feels his damaged arms trembling with pain for blocking the kick. He grab her leg and he was about to elbowing but Lilliane jumps and launch a kick with another leg, but Elliot manages to dodge leaning his head back. The high-heeled boot almost hits on his cheek.

He gets his opportunity to grab her other leg, without letting go the other, then he spins her around and throws her towards to a tree.

Her back hits against the trunk before falling into the bushes.

Panting, Elliot tries to recover a few of his energies, faster as he can, before massaging his both arms trying to ease the pain and preparing himself to use them again. Suddenly the blond haired stands up from the bushes and with blood boiled runs directly to Elliot.

"This game is over!" She shouts as she was getting close to Elliot at foot.

Elliot wait for the specific moment until Lilliane gets close enough to try a desperate strategy and finish her right now.

Lilliane launches desperately punches and kicks intending to break his bones but Elliot was concentrate enough to elude them, she launches a quick jab on his face but he dodges quickly before grabbing her arm and elbows her stomach with enough force, ignoring the ache of his arms. Then he uppercuts on her jaw, stunning her as she stumbles backwards.

Now getting the moment he charges at her and prepares a technique that Joe Higashi taught him.

"**TIGER KICK!"**

His knee wreathe with blue flame and knees her on her stomach, as some spit came out of her mouth; She is thrown backwards through the air before bouncing multiple times on the ground until crashing against the trees of the park, destroying some of them.

(**Ost End**)

Elliot pants as his is sweat covered in his face but grinning for his victory, although it was a tough battle for him. He looks at Bravius, lying on the ground knocked out by the Rising Tackle, then he turns again at the unconscious blond haired woman leaning against a trunk of a tree.

Meanwhile, a still injured Akeno who had time to hide behind a tree, was completely in shock after watching the fight, by the fact that Elliot manage to defeat two fallen angels despite he is human. His skills are so unpredictable, just how many techniques he can do? Akeno couldn't help but smiling at him, she thinks she would give him a "reward" for winning the fight. Needless to say what kind of reward is thinking Akeno for Elliot.

_'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap'_

Elliot turn around seeing Arturus clapping.

"Impressive, absolutely impressive. I never seen a simple human could defeat my two allies with that kind of your skills." Arturus says.

"You know, you should be with your teammates and helping them instead of doing nothing." Elliot answers with his frown.

"I didn't wanted to steal their fun, but I decided to watch the fight because I wanted to see your 'power' you posses." He replies.

"Power?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Don't act like you don't know." Arturus retorts "No human can have a power like yours and can defeat my partners."

"Oh yeah? Well they deserve it for underestimate the will of one of my kind." Elliot retorts pointing at Bravius and Lilliane "Now I got a question for you, just who are you? Are you some kind of... Angel?"

Arturus chuckles "Please, I'm not like one of those weak dogs who work for "God" anymore, I was expelled from the Heaven and I'm what the Devils and Angels call me, a Fallen Angel."

Elliot raises his eyebrow "A Fallen Angel?" He shakes his head "Well, that doesn't matter for me. But I suggest you take your friends and leave, because I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Arturus stays silent for a moment before chuckling "Brave words, but such fool words. I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm still focusing in my main objective. I admit that your abilities are impressive but I'm afraid it does not compare with mine." He began to undress his dark suit, revealing his white sleeve shirt " You still got energies left?" He says "Because I have much to spare."

Elliot rolls his shoulders before taking his usual fighting stance. He still feeling some pain in his arms but he has to endure with it and keep concentrate to fight.

Arturus grins, he prepares himself too as he cracks his knuckles.

Both fighters are keeping an eye each other, while circling slowly, paying attention who's gonna make the first move. Suddenly, Elliot charges directly at the Fallen Angel before launching a kick, but in just a blink he sides steps, avoiding easily the kick. Elliot attacks again giving him a punch but Arturus do the same taking a step back. Then Elliot attacks repeatedly with punches and kicks but Arturus dodges every blow with incredibly speed.

"What's wrong? I thought you still got energies but you are doing slowly." He sneer without stopping of dodge.

Elliot was getting pissed at hearing his scoff, he was trying to hit him as fast as he could but Arturus' speed was on top what he never expected.

He thinks he should try to hit him with the Burn Knuckle, he rears his fist as the blue flame engulfs on it.

"**BURN KNUCKLE!**"

But as his fist was about to hit Arturus' face, the fallen angel dodges and grabs his arm with his hand, Elliot gasp in disbelief.

"Too slow." Arturus muttered.

The fallen angel grabs his shoulder with his other hand before he knees Elliot on his stomach; Elliot gasps out in pain, the blow was so hard that he could feel his ribs getting broken, it's not like Bravius' attacks, it's way more stronger than him.

After giving damage at the fighter, Arturus grabs his head and gives him another knee hit, Elliot stumbles back stunned before Arturus kicks him on his chest sending him backwards.

Elliot gets drag against the ground before crashing against a tree. He grunts in pain before spiting the blood out of his mouth. He watch Arturus walking towards him.

He struggles to get up, leaning his back against the tree's trunk.

"Is that all you can do against me? Don't tell me you are tired already." Arturus keeps scoffing at him.

Elliot growls in response. He don't say anything to answer Arturus, except this: Angry and pissed, runs directly to Arturus, screaming with a fist prepared. Arturus, confindent and smiling, was still walking to him and prepare one of his fist to counter attack, but suddenly, Elliot jumps higher over him until he reaches behind his rival.

He tries with a roundhouse kick in the air, but Arturus just block with his right arm. Elliot lands easily and tries again with a sweep kick but Arturus dodges with a jump and counterattacks with his own kick.

Preparing for the impact, Elliot crosses his arms in 'x' pattern to block it. But when Arturus kicks his arms, his most damaged arm got broken by the kick, even his bones. He just receives a great amount of pain he never feel before, most different than his previous fights.

He cries out in pain before he was push back again and crashing into the side of the fountain.

Akeno watch the scene in shock and fear while covering her mouth with her hands, she was thinking to helping him but unfortunately she was getting long to heal herself and her stamina is low to cast her lightning. It's impossible that Fallen Angel are defeating Elliot so easily, unless... He's not like when he fight with her, a much less like his two partners. He was keeping his true power all the time.

Elliot leans against the side of the fountain, holding his right arm which is now useless to keep fighting, there was some blood on his lips and the pain overtakes all of his body. He wants to still standing against that guy but he was now defenseless

"Let me ask you, human. Did you really thought you could defeat me just like my partners?" Arturus says as he walks towards him.

He stops at middle distance from Elliot.

"You are very wrong, a true fallen angel cannot get their intentions interrupted just by a human and cannot be defeated by just a simple one of your kind, no matter what power you have. I'm much more than you think..."

He shows two more black feather wings flipping out on his back "This, is shows how I am stronger than you are!"

Akeno gasp in disbelief, when a fallen angel has four or more wings that could mark he's powerful than the other two fallen angels she fought. But now she was getting panicked because Elliot is now in serious trouble, with those injuries he can't still fight against Arturus.

"And now..." He summon a light spear on his hand "Time to erase from your existence."

But suddenly, Akeno jumps out from the bushes and lands right in front of her enemy with her arms extended to protect Elliot.

"A-Akeno-san?!" Elliot exclaims, not believing Akeno is about to sacrifice her life to save him.

"Hm?" Arturus raises his eyebrow "You again? Why don't you just run away for your life and leaving this worthless human to die?" He says.

"HE'S NOT A WORTHLESS HUMAN YOU SCUM! He's name is Elliot and he's my friend!" She shouts in rage "If you want to kill him you have to kill me first!"

Elliot gets shock at hearing her statement "Akeno-san, what the freaking hell are you doing?!" He yells before grunting in pain for his arm "Don't act like a goddamn hero! You have to run!"

"Elliot-kun... You are my best friend I've had... I don't want to feel responsibility for your death." She turns at him with her sad smile but with a strong determination "I want to protect you with my life. If I die, I want to let you know I'm glad I met you."

Elliot stays speechless. He still not believe what she's trying to do. He just watch it, he's too injured and tired to answer.

It was unfortunately for Akeno, she don't have enough energy to summon a shield to protect and nor she have possibilities to defeat Arturus, but that wasn't matter for her. She has at least a bit of her power left. Lightning bolts came out from her hands, she has a bit of energy left just in case.

Meanwhile, Arturus chuckles "Let's see, kill you and your demon girl with a same spear? I don't think this could be a bad idea seeing you suffer how she dies in front of you." He says to Elliot before he throws his light spear at her.

Akeno is preparing to face her imminent death.

But unexpectedly someone push out of the way and falls to the ground before she hears the sound of human flesh pierced by a spear and a voice of pain, she lifts her head up and sees in horror what just happened.

Elliot was the one who pushed her, receiving the spear instead of her.

"ELLIOT-KUN!"

Elliot has the stomach trespassed by the spear, an immense hurt in all his body and pukes high mounts of blood from his mouth. He was about to fall but a poor sad Akeno comes to him, catching him on her the arms.

Why?! Why did you do this?!" Akeno yells in angry but also in the verge of her tears. "Why did you want to sacrifice your life just for me!? Elliot-kun, idiot!"

Elliot grunts before answering with his forced smile "I'm sorry..." He tries to talk but he coughs blood, accidentally staining her uniform "I haven't any choice... I couldn't be able to... Live without you... Let die a friend who sacrifices just for me... That wouldn't make me... apologize with myself."

"But... Elliot-kun... I don't want to live if you're not with me! There's a lot of things I wanted we could do together, as friends..." Her tears rolls down on her cheeks and began to hiccup about to cry.

He shows a small smile despite the blood on his lips, he puts his bloody hand on her cheek "I wish if I could still alive... We could do... So many things you said... You are more special than being my friend... Akeno-san... I'm sorry... This didn't go out like I thought."

Arturus was a little surprising, he never thought that human with his energies he left has the intend to sacrifice his life instead of her despite she's a devil. But either way he's satisfied now that human is dying. He also enjoys how Akeno is horrified from the inside by seeing his friend suffering.

"Elliot, don't die!" Akeno cries "My friends will come and we'll help you! But please don't die!"

"Akeno-san..." He murmurs, deciding to tell his last words "Tell Terry, Andy and Joe... I thank them for changing my life... And tell them everything I've done for protecting you..." He smiles weakly at her "I'm sorry for being so reckless... But I never let a beautiful girl die in front of me..." He chuckles before grunting in pain.

"Elliot... I beg you... Don't die..." Her tears began to drip on his face.

"Don't cry... You have to be happy... I hate seeing you cry..." He breaths slowly, feeling his heart stopping of beating "Akeno-san… Don't... " He close his eyes, leaving a last breath.

Suddenly, the light spear disappears from his stomach as more blood splatters out from his wound before it disappears. Arturus smirking made this by moving his hand. Elliot, instantly, after some abrupt movements in all his body, stops moving… or breathing.

He's gone.

Akeno's eyes are widen and frozen, still soaking in tears and her mouth was slightly open. She hung her head, where part of her face was impossible to see.

The sky was getting dark, blocking the light of the moon.

Arturus is now satisfied and smiling for fulfill their job. He would kill Akeno but he thinks it's better to let her live with suffering and misery. He leaves the place walking, leaving Akeno with just what remains of Elliot. The fallen angel hasn't anything more to do, just take his two fallen comrades with him.

_'ZAP'_

A lightning bolt came directly to Arturus. He blocked at time, but received some damage in the arm.

"W-What the...?"

He sees Akeno, standing up with her right hand raised as she carries the lifeless body of Elliot with her other arm. Her eyes were still shadowed, her expression turns darker that the fallen angel can't help but getting nervous, he don't know that he just angered at the Priestess of Thunder.

The clouds becomes too much darker before the thunders and lightnings sounds all over the sky.

"I'll never forgive you..." Akeno mutters but with a hint of threatening on her tone "I will never forgive you...". That were her only words directly to Arturus. She just has the heart broken for that atrocity, so her only response is a highly expansive lightning storm.

Two thunders fall down directly at the fallen angel, he jumps back quickly before flying with his wings, when the thunders hit the ground it causes great explosion and erupting great amount of smoke, even the earth began to tremble for the impact.

Arturus is perplexed, how is this possible she recovered her energies all of a sudden to gain a devastating power like that?

Akeno did not stop attacking, she keeps sending thunders at him with intend to make him suffer just like he did to her. Arturus was getting desperate as he don't stop to elude, some of the thunders almost hits him that he almost feels the electric shocks on his body.

He attempts to attack her by trowing a light spear at her, but as the light spear was in inches of her, her body engulfs with some kind of lightning aura and manages to deflect the light spear, leaving him stunned.

"I-Impossible!" He shouts in disbelief.

There's not chances he could keep fighting against the wrath of Akeno, the only thing he left to do is escaping. While he stills eluding the thunders, he grabs the unconscious Bravius and Lilliane, carrying them by under of his arms, which by the way Bravius is heavier than Lilliane. He flies away from the park.

Akeno was still standing as she watches the fallen angels getting away, the storm is calming down and stops of sending thunders after destroying the major part of the park, including part of the fountain. The clouds uncovers the moon and the sky becomes clearly becoming the quiet night, but for Akeno it was a tragic night.

Akeno is not better after she intimidated one of the higher fallen angels, she involved one of her friends who was a threat for the enemy of the devils just because his power within, she never thought something like this would happen to him, her friends neither. She tried so hard to protect him to allow him to continue living as a human, but she did it for nothing.

She feels humiliated and useless after her failing her attempt to protect him.

Her coldly sad head stares at his deceased friend, before sitting up on her knees.

"Elliot-kun..." She murmurs with her lips quivering and unleashing her nonstop tears "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She was now in limit, she hugs her deceased friend before bursting into tears as her cries echoes the destroyed park.

Suddenly a red bright circle appears on the ground as the circle glows before erupting a flash light through the park. When the light fades reveals the crimson haired girl, Rias Gremory; The nice looking boy, Kiba Yuuto; And the grey haired petite girl, Koneko Toujou. They look around in shock the park was destroyed like it happen some kind of natural disaster.

They sees Akeno, wounded and holding a body on her arms.

"Akeno!" "Akeno-senpai!" Her friends cries out as they runs towards Akeno.

Rias kneels alongside of her friend before putting her delicacy hands on her shoulder "Akeno! Are you okay?!" She exclaims in concern trying to look on her face.

"B-Buchou..." She turns at her, showing her teary violet eyes.

"Akeno, we're sorry for the delay! We sensed you are in danger but it was difficult to locate where were you in that moment. Only with the sense of Elliot's power we could find you in the park." She says trying to reason with her why they take so long to save them. She looks at the lifeless body of a young caped boy before she sees a wound on his stomach.

Her eyes widened "Akeno... Is he..."

"Yes..." Akeno answers with pain "He's Elliot... He's dead."

Everyone gasps.

"Who did this?! The Fallen Angels did this?!" Rias asks with anger and sadness by seeing her friend traumatized.

She nodded slowly "They were strong... I tried to protect him, even thought he found out I'm a devil... But I didn't make it... I was about to get kill before he save me... And... And..." She can't tell anymore, she was still crying, believing it was all her fault.

Rias hugs her friend, ignoring the blood staining on her clothes as she strokes her ravanette hair to comfort her before Akeno let it go. Kiba and Koneko watch the scene with complete sadness, it's the first time they see Akeno crying for losing someone who was a very good friend to her, they're also angry the fallen angels are responsible.

Rias broke the hug before cleaning her tears off with her thumbs "He sacrificed his life to save you, right?" She deduces, turning her head at the dead Elliot.

Akeno nods.

Rias takes the cap off to watch his younger face before caressing his cheek and his black ponytailed hair, she couldn't help but feeling sad too. A young man who became Akeno's friend and the only one who makes her happy is dead. She should have sent Kiba or Koneko to watch them and everything wouldn't happen like this. She will never forgive the culprits they made Akeno witnessing the death of a person she really cares.

"Akeno..." Rias speaks at her "There's one thing I can do for helping him. You know I can resurrect him, using one of my Evil Pieces for it, but we know what's the price."

Akeno slightly stares at her with wide eyes, but knows what Rias talking about. She knows the devils can revive humans after the death, using an evil piece, an artifact with the shape of a chess piece made by the demons, but there's a high cost and Akeno truly knows, they will not resurrect as humans again.

"Akeno. I can do it if you want. You'll stay with him all the time you want, go to the academy with you, everything else, but you know he'll stay under my orders. Are you really sure you want this for him?" Rias asks wanting to know if Akeno really wants to revive Elliot.

Akeno was silent for a moment before answering "Buchou... I accept." Akeno answers "I always know how consist that. I don't know how Elliot-kun would react when he gets back to life. But I remember he told me."

_"Akeno-san... I don't care if you are truly a devil or not, you're still my friend."_ That's his words said to her. Rias gets surprised at hearing the words but she was happy he never abandoned her friend even thought he learned she's a devil.

"So..." Akeno, surprisingly has a little smile on her face "I wanna see his face when he gets scared and surprised for that."

Rias smiles "Very well." She takes out a red chess piece of "Pawn" from her pocket "Before we begin, what was his last name?"

"Oh, it's Davidson." She replies.

Rias nods, she stands up to initiate ceremony, the crimson aura engulf around her body.

"I order, in the name Rias Gremory. You. Elliot Davidson, I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil. You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted!"

The red chess piece began to float and glow before slowly moves downwards and getting inside of Elliot's body. Rias sighs as her aura dissipates from her body.

"It's done." Rias says "But he needs to be healed from his wounds, we don't want to loose him again." She turns at Akeno "Do you know where he lives?"

Akeno nods.

"Good, I come with you to his house." She turns at Kiba and Koneko "The rest of you have clean the mess, nobody should see this disaster."

They nods understanding her order.

Rias and Akeno, still holding Elliot by her arms, stand each other before Rias prepares the red circle.

"Buchou... Thank you... For everything." Akeno smiles.

Rias smiles softly at her friend "Just take care of him better next time."

They step on the middle of the circle before it starts to glow brighter before the light flashes, in that, Akeno, Rias and Elliot were vanished along with the circle, leavin Kiba and Koneko alone.

"Well, at least tomorrow when he wakes up we finally meet him." Kiba says.

"Hai..." Koneko murmurs.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Elliot grunts before his eyes slowly crack open, only watching a familiar ceiling. He push himself in sitting position before looking around where he was, he was in his own room in slightly confuse expression, wait... He wasn't suppose to be death? Or it was just a dream? No, it can't be a dream, it's impossible. He felt his death coming, he felt the pain, all of it was real, then why is he on his bedroom now? More importantly, what happened to Akeno?

Then his doubts were interrupt when he realizes something unusual, he was naked, his upper body was expose and he feels he don't wear a pants. What the hell happened to him?

And further, he notices two giant lumps under his blankest, the lumps were moving and breathing, he uncovers the sheets in a swift before his eyes and his mouth wide open.

He founds two beautiful girls, he suddenly realizes they're Rias and Akeno, sleeping. But then he also founds the most shocking thing by the reason of his expression.

They were naked.

In conclusion, Rias and Akeno were sleeping on his own bed, butt naked.

Elliot remains speechless for a moment... Before he jumps out of his bed and scream.

"HOLY SHRIMP!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_N/A: Done! Wow! This chapter was the most longest than the previous! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for taking long to update, I was playing Payday 2 and Batman Arkham Origins (Awesome games by the way), I had some difficulties of writing, but I will continue this story but first I have to take a little rest._

_And I apologize if my grammar is bad but like I said in the previous chapter, if anyone wants to help me to beta my story please let me know._

_So thank you for supporting my story, that gives me a lot of motivation to keep writing, and for that I would like to answer the reviewers._

_Dark Vizard447: You will see..._

_Argorok: Thank you._

_Slattern: Thank you._

_The Tell-Tale Man: Thank you very much, I will keep going this story no matter what._

_Don't forget to review/Follow/Favorite._

_See you guys later in the next chapter._


End file.
